C is For
by teachmetodance
Summary: Will be a total collection of 50 short stories, all Kaixel centric. Other characters will be mentioned. AU, rating may very well change. I'm only doing 5 per chapter as some get to be rather long. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is me saying that I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. PLEASE DON'T SUE**_

**C is for…**

**1. Cigarette-**

She reaches out and grabs his pack of cigarettes. "You know," she starts in that way of hers that forces him to look directly at her. She holds up the pack. "These things will kill you." He laughs and still can't(won't) look away as she shakes one of the aforementioned cancer sticks out of the pack and puts it to her lips, her other hand quickly igniting it. He takes it out of her mouth, his bright emerald eyes sparkling with mirth. "No princess." She raises a cranberry-colored eyebrow as he takes a long drag. He smiles at her in that wolfish way of his that sends shivers running down her spine. He blows a cloud of smoke in her direction as he finishes his comment, handing her back her cigarette. "You will."

**2. Cream-**

When she finally agreed to go out to dinner with him, (after months and months of him begging, not that he would admit it, and of her inner battle to remain strong, hard to get, not caving) she swore he looked like the cat who got the cream. When she told him as much, that very night, while at said dinner, he just smiled at her in that wolfish (predatory) way she (didn't know then that she) would come to recognize and would still send shivers down her spine, just like it did right then.

**3. Chocolate- **

She had this odd (especially for a girl) thing with chocolate. She was very picky about it. Chocolate flavored things? She hated them. Chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, chocolate frosting, chocolate flavored candy, it's all out of the question. She actually hardly even liked milk chocolate. She couldn't have too much of it at one time, in any case. And don't even think to offer her dark chocolate. She would probably refuse, even under pain of death. "Too bitter" she would always tell him, as she scrunched her nose up in that way of hers he loves. She did like white chocolate thought. He just wished it wasn't so expensive. So imagine the hard time he had trying to figure out what he could get her for Valentine's Day.

The extra 5 bucks he spent getting her the last box of white chocolate covered strawberries (in town) was well worth it when he was trailing them over her body later that night (as part of his present)

**4. Carnival-**

When he heard the carnival would be in town that weekend, he cursed his luck, knowing she would be told before he even thought about hiding it from her. He spent the rest of his lunch break planning out how exactly he was going to get out of this (he wasn't.)

Two days later, he found himself being dragged down main street, pushing a shopping cart from who knows where (he has his ways) that was filled with bags of cotton candy, plastic containers of funnel cake and wrapped up caramel apples. "So we can have a taste of the fair at home!" was what she told him. After this trip, he doubted he would want any more fair until next year (if even then.)

But she wanted to be there, and she wanted to take it home. So he stopped at every game stall and won her all the stuffed and inflatable things she wanted (even if it meant he was going around back with the guy running the game and promised bodily harm. If she asked he would just tell her he mentioned how "obviously rigged these games are" and "I'm sure the reporters at the newspaper would love to write a report on this." Being as small towns bring in the most money, this threat shut him up.)

When they were home later and he walked out of his shower, ready to fall into the personal heaven that was his bed with his girl all ready to snuggle up with him, he couldn't even get mad at the sight in front of him.

There was Kairi, already asleep, curled up in his bed with all her (his) prizes spread out around her. He could only shake his head and head to the couch, where he would be sleeping for the night, being as there was no room left for him in his own bed.

**5. Candy-**

She had an addiction. Plain and simple. She didn't realize it, and when it was pointed out to her that she just might want to talk to her therapist about her problem (which was really what it was) she denied even having a problem (or a therapist, for that matter). He knew she was in denial, because that's the only way she really wouldn't realize she was addicted to candy. For god's sake, he couldn't pass a candy store with her without her trying to go in! Any section in the grocery store that had candy in it would get stopped at, and more often than not, she would pick up a bag of something or other. You know how most girls when they got their pay check made a beeline straight to the nearest clothing store? She would do that with candy. It was why she couldn't work at a candy shop. She would never leave.

Try as he might, though, he couldn't really bring himself to mind. As much candy as she ate, she smelled like it constantly, as though a heavy cloud of the scent hung around her.

It was a good thing he'd always had a bit of a sweet tooth, because she always tasted like it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys, I meant to do this before the first chapter, but I was just so excited to start a new story. **_

_**I want to explain a few things before this really gets going. 1.) The timeline jumps around a lot. Some of these happen before they start dating, some after they've been together for years, some when they're old and gray. Most of them will be when they're in high school. And they are in no particular order. 2.) They are mostly all the same age. Those who are older will have their age mentioned or at least become apparent in that chapter. 3.) SORA AND RIKU ARE GAY. Roxas is not. Those who have a problem, do not read. 4.) if you're wondering, they all live in a small town and everyone knows everyone. Axel is the new kid, he and Roxas become best friends because they live next to each other. Roxas and Sora's parents are divorced. Roxas lives with their dad, Sora with their mom. 5.)And finally, Not all of these will mention both Axel and Kairi. **_

_**I think that's all. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. And pleasepleaseplease review. I would love to know what y'all think of this! So without further adieu, here are 5 more themes!**_

**6. Cars-**

She asked him about cars first. It came out of nowhere, really, and the question caught him off guard-not that he would ever admit it (he was never off his guard). She asked what his dream car was.

Now, you have to understand. Axel had never met a girl who was actually interested in cars. Or one who knew enough about cars to call him out when he tried to dumb it down for her.

"Well, it's not really a car. I want a motorcycle." When she just looked at him blankly, he thought he might have pegged her "princess" with just cause.

After a moment she rolled her eyes at him. "Wanna hear what mine is?" he nodded, though he was a bit apprehensive. He never knew what she was thinking, and sometimes she completely surprised him.

"My dream car is a 1967 Shelby cobra GT 500. Cherry red, and I'm thinking about adding white racing stripes, though that part is still up in the air." Yes, this was a total and complete surprise. He was dumbfounded, to say the least. And she was just sitting there, looking all smug and whatnot.

Though, he wasn't going to lie, it did kind of turn him on. A girl who was gorgeous AND knew about cars? Oh yeah. He was in trouble with this one. Especially since this was the first thing to come out of her (not so) pretty mouth that even hinted she grew up hanging out with guys (even if they were gay, they had both been raised as stereotypical guys.) instead of girls.

On her part though, she began thinking she just made a huge mistake, letting him get that glimpse. It intrigued him and made him that much more determined to find out everything about her. He wanted to know what exactly this princess he had found was hiding under all that pink.

**7. Cat-**

She compared him to a cat a lot. Like, A LOT. The more she did it, the more convinced he was that she would be a crazy cat lady if he ever left her. He was very fluid and graceful in his movements, without even trying. He slept all the time, and when he would wake up and stretch, it was like he was just asking for her to make the comparison. He kept to himself most of the time, and never explained himself (except to her). He had this almost mysterious aura about him at first glance, and when he wanted to be affectionate, he was almost overly so.

And don't even get her started on his eyes. When he was angry, (frustrated, annoyed, mean, flirtatious, giddy, lustful) his bright emerald eyes would narrow into cat-like slits.

Sometimes, he just made it too easy for her.

**8. Creative-**

Her sister was the creative one. Naminé was all bleach blonde (white-gold, according to Roxas) hair and (crystal) blue eyes. She was beautiful and smart and kind and gentle and artistic. She was all the things Kairi wasn't. If Naminé weren't her sister, she would've hated her on principle alone.

Kairi was all long legs and auburn hair and violet eyes. She had a dirty mouth and an even dirtier mind. She was candy and cigarettes combined. Where Naminé was sweet and levelheaded and thoughtful, Kairi was fiery and hot-tempered and rushed into things head first, acting on pure instinct.

All the things she had done and seen had made her bitter, sarcastic, cynical. They just made Naminé want to make the world a better place.

They were twins, but while Naminé had the motherly instinct, Kairi was the protective one. Naminé's looks (all white and blonde and gold and bright blue) made her seem innocent (though some of the things she had seen could curdle your milk) and they made plenty of people (the ones who didn't know Naminé, or Kairi for that matter) think she would be easy to take advantage of. Of course, those who tried found out quick about the redhead who was always hot on the blonde's heels.

Everyone joked around and called Kairi the princess, but Kairi knew the truth. It was really Naminé, who always smelled of wet paint and pencil shavings and clean laundry, who was the princess. Kairi was just her twin sister, the fire-breathing dragon you always had to face before you got to the princess.

**9. Current-**

She hated the word present. Absolutely couldn't stand it. She couldn't even explain to him why she hated it, she "just did". So while he never knew why, he now knew of a way to get a rise out of her without fail.

The first time he ever said it around her was in class. He was sitting behind her, talking to Roxas and he said something along the lines of "so when am I going to get that birthday present you owe me?" She spun around so fast and so hard, her hair hit him in the face and made his eyes water. She glared at him with such an intensity that he was instantly turned on (damn teenage hormones). He also found himself involuntarily scooting his chair back as far as it would go. Sora, who was sitting next to Kairi, had also turned around and was giving Axel such a pitying look, Axel almost punched him. Almost.

He ended up getting a very long and drawn out lecture on the word 'present' and how it should never be used. Like ever.

Years later, he reminded her of it and she eventually explained how she couldn't explain, as weird as that may seem. She told him all about how in elementary school, she would threaten kids in her classes to say "here" when the teacher called roll. Usually the complied, but every once in awhile, there would be that one kid in class who would do it just to bother her. Eventually, it was just such a habit for the kids not to say it. (and he believed it too. Living in a small town can have its perks; one being how well everyone knows each other. Beware the wrath of the fire-breathing Kairi!)

If someone had something to give her, it was a gift. Live for the current, don't dwell on the past. He never understood it, (then again, there were way too many things about her that he didn't understand and he probably never would.) but if all it took to make her happy was switching out words, he could live with that. (And live with it he did; it became such an ingrained habit that he began correcting his friends.) The current was just fine with him, thank you.

**10. Chums-**

He called them his chums sometimes. Only because it was yet another thing he could do that would annoy her to no end. Every time he said he was "going out with the chums" or he was heading to his "best chum, Roxas' house," her eyes would spark up and twitch a little.

Some days, all he lived for was that spark.


End file.
